General
Overview There are 6 branches of the Militia, or military, in the Voltum Kingdom. Each branch is lead by one of the royal Eirinia family members. Each section has it's own requirements that your character will need to have, be it height, strength, abilities, etc. Make sure to read all the information about the branch you want, and the leader of the branch. The branches are the Aura Vis (Air Force), the Exercitus (Army), the Medeis (Mages), the Venus Aecor (Navy), the Lumen Signum (Police), and the Sana Morbus (Medics). There will be squads later on, which include one Sana Morbus, one Venus Aecor, two Medeis, two Exercitus, and two Aura Vis, however it can be edited depending on the strengths of the group. Real quick, these names may be confusing, but there's ways to remember them! Aura Vis- Aura sounds like air, and air is like the air force. Exercitus sounds like exercise and the army is going to be doing a whole lot of that. Medeis looks kinda like magic, well they both start with M's. Venus Aecor, this one's tricky... just good luck. Lumen Signum, police badges are shiny, and lumen sounds like luminate. Sana Morbus, morbus looks kinda like medics. Aura Vis The Aura Vis is the air force, and is the kingdom's source of air power. They are usually proficient in long ranged weapons, like bows, spears, etc. They must be proficient in these weapons if they want to advance in the ranks, as well as be a superb flyer. They enforce all aerial traffic laws, and usually scout past the kingdom's borders looking for disturbances. They are usually busy even in peaceful times they are working on ensuring the safety of the Voltum kingdom. This branch is one of the more vigorous ones because of the constant action and the infamous leader, Ezio Eirinia (click here to read more about him). In war time they're used as scouting units, and are usually on the front lines with the Exercitus. Exercitus Exercitus is the army, and the dominant land power. The leader, Keenan Ishina (click here to read more about him) takes his job very seriously, and often times pushes his troops to the breaking point. Keenan Ishina tries to maintain order in the branch, however this branch is known for the abusive techniques from higher ranking officers. They're usually more trained for war time, but help the Aura Vis and Venus Aecor with different missions. For this reason they are usually proficient in swords, and most weapons so they can adapt to the different fighting techniques from the other branches. In war time they're on the front lines. Medeis Medeis is the magic users, and are only used in war time. This is the most mentally challenging branch of the 6. The leader, Lexi Eirinia (click here to read more about her), is usually missing from most events and relies on her officers and her brother Rastus Eirinia to lead the branch for her, as she prefers to work on her own personal projects. The branch is somewhat self sufficient without her, and the applicants must be driven and self sufficient, least they fall behind. In war time they operate as special forces, but usually they're training or occasionally helping other branches. Venus Aecor The Venus Aecor is the sea faring powerhouse, the Navy of the kingdom. Protecting the kingdom from all foreign adversaries and the monsters that dwell in the deep, the Venus Aecor are the most battle hardened. Only meant for those who are able to handle constant calls to arms, the Venus Aecor is lead by the very power hungry, Rastus Eirinia (click here to read more about him). As the battles are mainly aquatic and far away, soldiers must be proficient with bows and use to using weapons loaded onto the ships, such as cannons. However, in case of an invasion of the ship, they must be proficient in melee combat with swords. Lumen Signum The Lumen Signum are the police of the military and are dispatched in different parts of the military to keep order. Depending on their abilities and rank they may choose where they are dispatched to. For example if one wanted to be dispatched to the Venus Aecor they must be able to breathe underwater and match the requirements for that branch. Their uniforms are a bright yellow and easy to spot out in a crowd. They maintain order in each branch and squadron. They have the most power out of the branches, as the members are able to hand out punishments to the other branches members. For this reason they are one of the more corrupt branches. The leader, Kleio Eirinia (click here to read more about her), is too busy to notice the blatant corruption and disobedience of her branch. For this reason, Rastus Eirinia and Cicero Eirinia help Lexi with the Lumen Signum, and the members know to respect both princes. In wartime they act as second in command to all officers, and lead the squadrons. Sana Morbus Sana Morbus is by far the most welcoming and gentle branch of the military. Like the Lumen Signum, the Sana Morbus are dispatched to different sections of the military based on rank and abilities. They are the healers and are relied on by most of the branches. They are usually very passive aggressive, and if pissed off can prolong treatments or make them more painful. For this reason, the other branches treat the Sana Morbus with respect, however that doesn't stop some. The leader, Jace Eirinia (Click here to read more about him) severely punishes any intentional malpractices by his troops, and by default this is the easiest branch to be kicked from. Each death or incident is investigated by a member of the Lumen Signum, so the branches work closely together. Although this method doesn't always work, as the Lumen Signum will look the other way for a few extra coin.